


Little Boy

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother had given him enough reasons to hate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy

Sirius hated his mother. There were not words to express how much he utterly loathed her and all she stood for: he'd tried to explain many times, but always he had failed.

He hadn't always hated her, though he loathed to think it. Little boy memories of light and harsh nails and a scratchy, instructive voice. He had wanted to please her.

Then harsh hands and his crying - that he loathed to remember now. Because little boys had great things expected of them, and they didn't cry when they failed and they must not cry but mother was cruel.

When he gave up trying to please he, it was easier, because he could never give her enough. She would scrape him dry as bone and he did not want to bend to her any more.

The punishment was harsh, and only reinforced his decision to hate her, and now her will could drive him insane.

He hated her, but he had no words to express it.


End file.
